1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to methods to synthesize organic substances that include at least the step of applying an electric field to the initial chemical reactants. This step to synthesize organic substances may include the use of template particulate matter in gaseous mixtures of the initial chemical reactants. The field of the invention further relates to apparatus to make the organic substances that include at least one means of applying an electric field to the initial chemical reactants. The apparatus to make organic substances may provide template particulate matter in gaseous mixtures of the initial chemical reactants. The field of the invention specifically relates the synthesis of polymers from monomers; the synthesis of DNA and DNA-like molecular structures from nucleotides; and the synthesis of proteins from amino acids.
The field of this invention also relates to the synthesis primordial life from inanimate materials. The field of the invention further relates to using the methods and apparatus to make artificial life and to clone existing living organisms and to clone artificial organisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the time of the filing of the application herein, applicant is unaware of any prior art that is relevant to the invention.